


five am

by lein



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lein/pseuds/lein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri begins by slipping out of bed and tucks in the blankets as close as he can get to Flynn without waking him. He smooths out the covers as pristine as he can get them, even fluffs his pillow before leaving a neat note atop it asking Flynn to make the bed when he gets up. He signs it with a small, smug, smiley face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five am

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri Lowell Is Spiteful

Flynn has an internal rhythm.

Something that thrums in the back of his head every day at five in the goddamned morning and to be frank, it pisses Yuri off.

He wants one morning where Flynn isn’t up at the asscrack of dawn, one peaceful morning he isn’t greeted by an immaculately clean (cold) side of the bed and a note taped to the pillow beside him reminding him to make the bed when he wakes up, one morning when he doesn’t have to invite Repede in to cuddle.

Yuri wakes up sometime around eleven. Repede is curled around him, head pressed into his bare chest and wrapped under his left leg. The blankets are pushed to the side, bunched up around his right arm. A note sits primly atop the adjacent pillowcase.

Yuri wants to scream.

He decides against it. He settles on leaving the bed unmade.

His phone buzzes twice when he’s at work; it’s no doubt a text from Flynn, mad about the state of the bedroom. He waits until the end of the shift to check it.

**‘I asked you to make the bed this morning,’** the first reads. **‘What happened?’**

Yuri wonders what would happen if he didn’t text back, toys with that idea before ultimately deciding to humour him. **‘Was in a hurry this morning,’** he sends and it’s not a lie. Not completely.

Flynn accepts that with a tepid okay, tells Yuri he’ll remind him again tomorrow morning.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Yuri wakes to another note written in small neat text reminding him to make the bed this morning. Yuri wonders how Flynn would react if he decided to leave the bed untouched for a second day.

He settles on making his side and carefully (carelessly) extracting the covers on the other side of the bed. Yuri leaves a note on his own pillow, written in the ugliest scrawl he can manage to remind Flynn that he won’t be back until late, he has his second job tonight.

Yuri leaves around one for his first job tonight with the biggest shit-eating grin he’s ever worn. He wonders just how mad Flynn’ll get at him.

It happens about halfway through the shift.

The familiar buzz against his leg is enough to make him grin; it buzzes twice more before he’s finished. Yuri can feel his mood getting better and better with each text.

**‘Really, Yuri?’**

**‘What are you? Five?** ’

The last one reads a simple, **‘Fuck you.’**

That one is his favourite.

Yuri thinks of responding, considers it seriously, and decides against it. He goes to his second job with a metaphorical spring in his step.

Flynn’s asleep when he gets back, his brow is furrowed and he looks angry even in his sleep. Yuri wonders if it’s because of him.

Tomorrow’s a weekend, he thinks and sets an alarm for four in the morning.

 

* * *

 

He wakes up bright and early Saturday morning. Beside him, for once, Flynn sleeps peacefully and Yuri thinks it’s the oddest sight he’s ever seen. Repede snuffles at him from the foot of the bed and he wonders if he knows what Yuri’s doing; knowing him, it’s highly likely.

He gives the dog a grin and starts to implement his plan.

Yuri begins by slipping out of bed and tucks in the blankets as close as he can get to Flynn without waking him. He smooths out the covers as pristine as he can get them, even fluffs his pillow before leaving a neat note atop it asking Flynn to make the bed when he gets up. He signs it with a small, smug, smiley face.

He decides today is a great time to go for a run and leaves before Flynn can wake. It’s not even light out.

Halfway into it, his phone buzzes and when he checks it, it’s five am on the dot.

**‘What is your problem??’**

Yuri thinks he must look really strange standing in the middle of the sidewalk, laughing uncontrollably. Like a stereotypical supervillain, he thinks and laughs harder. 

He ends his run feeling better than he has all week. He should make a habit to play tricks on Flynn every Saturday morning.

Yuri finds Flynn sitting on the couch when he walks through the door and his first thought is that he’s never seen him like this before. His second thought is that Flynn is sporting, what Yuri feels to be, the most impressive bedhead he’s seen in his entire life.

He looks angry, which is to be expected, and it seems like he hasn’t even noticed Yuri is back.

Yuri takes a moment to appreciate Flynn outside of his normal attire; he’s decked in a simple black tank top and a pair of sweatpants (and the more Yuri looks, the more he realizes that they’re his). He prepares himself for the argument, welcomes it, and steps closer to the couch, into Flynn’s line of sight.

His eyes narrow the minute Yuri’s spotted. He thinks it’s funny, honestly, just how fast Flynn’s mood sours.

So he opens his big mouth. “Missed me?”

“Honestly?” Yuri’s treated to an award winning eyeroll. “I’m ecstatic.” Flynn pauses, exhales a long suffering sigh, “Are you ever going to tell me why you’re being an ass?”

“Let me see…” Yuri pretends to look pensive. “Did you like waking up to a cold bed and a nice note on the pillow? Because I sure don’t.”

“Is that what this is really all about? You could have talked to me like an actual human being?” His voice escalates just the slightest bit, “But instead you decide to pull this pesky bullshit?” 

“Last time I tried to, you lectured me about the adverse effects waking up late had on my circadian rhythm.”

“Well, it’s true-”

Yuri continues, “But I’m pretty sure waking up angry every day is just as bad.”

Flynn keeps his mouth shut, lets him finish, because they’ve been working on this. He lets Yuri have his say, tries to understand things from his perspective.

Yuri looks back at him, hand cocked on his hip; his weight shifts onto the opposite leg. He gives a Flynn a weary grin. “You’re going to give me an ulcer.”

Flynn laughs. “I’m pretty sure that’s my line.”

“Would it kill you to sleep in, like, I don’t know? One day a week?”

“One day a year.”

“Twice a month.”

Flynn fakes a thoughtful look. “Every other month,” and relishes in the pronounced grimace he gets from Yuri.

He lets it sit for a bit and then acquiesces. “I’ll consider sleeping in once in a while, I suppose.”

“Fucking finally,” Yuri breathes, flopping down next to Flynn. He lets his limbs hit the back of the couch, spreads out as much as he possibly can. “I mean, what the flying fuck possesses you every morning to wake at five on the fucking nose? There’s got to be a good six months where you get up before the birds start screaming.”

“It’s not all bad, Yuri,” Flynn breathes. “It gives me time to think, there’s always hot water, the floors are always nice and dry,” He pauses to look over at Yuri, sends him an amused grin. “And besides, you’re a lot better looking when you aren’t talking.”

Yuri barks a laugh, throws a well aimed punch at Flynn’s shoulder. “ _You jerk._ What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means you have a pretty face and a decidedly terrible personality.”

Yuri laughs harder. “I should’ve known you only kept me around for my good looks.”

Flynn smiles, slides his hand against the well-worn sweatpants covering Yuri’s knee. Repede exhales a sharp breath and rests his head atop it, blinks slowly up at the two on the couch.

“Repede says it’s too early to be awake,” Yuri says as he leans down to scratch at the top of the dog’s head. He turns to look at Flynn. “You fed him already, right?”

He nods. “Always the first order of business in the morning.” He stretches, raising his free arm high above his head and stands. Flynn turns his head. “Are you coming?”

Yuri raises his eyebrow. “Did I forget about some strange five am powwow?”

“What does _that_ mean?”

Yuri shrugs, opens his mouth to answer at the same time Flynn lets out a wearied sigh. He runs a hand through his hair, holds up his other one to cut Yuri off. “Y’know what? Nevermind, I don’t want to know. I’m going to take a nap.”

Flynn doesn’t miss the way Yuri’s eyes widen slightly as he stands to follow. Repede follows close at their heels; he watches Yuri dive face first into the bed (unmade; for once, Yuri thinks), limbs spread wide, watches Flynn shove him over to the other side. Repede takes his own spot on the end of the mattress.

Yuri rolls to face Flynn, kicks a corner of the blanket up as he turns. He rests the ball of his toe along Repede’s back and rubs. “This is a momentous occasion. To what do I owe this honour?”

Flynn shakes his head slightly. The bare beginnings of a smile are present on his face as he carefully orients himself on top of the bed, under the covers. His hand slides against Yuri’s cheek, cups it as he leans forward to kiss the tip of his nose.

Yuri scrunches it and laughs, breathless and soft. “ _Ugh, you are such a sap._ ”

Flynn kisses him in response.

“As for what you owe me? I mean, I’d love for you to not complain about making the bed in the mornings, wipe your feet when you get out of the shower, dry your hair thoroughly -”

Yuri shoves his palm against Flynn’s face and pushes.

Flynn retrieves it with a smile, curls his fingers around Yuri’s.

“But I suppose I can settle for a nice home-cooked breakfast.”

“Good thing, because that’s the only thing you’ll get.”

**Author's Note:**

> how the hell do you title works??? it's a mystery


End file.
